The Love Card
by moonlightangel1
Summary: My first attempt at a Card Captor fic! Syaoran/Sakura, & Eriol/Tomoyo! There's a new card called 'The Love Card'. What does it do? It has the talent to make people fall in love...but who with? r&r!!!!! & i did NOT steal no one's idea. >:p ch2 is up!!!!
1. Default Chapter

the love card  
a/n: this is syaoran/sakura, & eriol/tomoyo. heh. u have u're summary, now review!!! thanx!!! no flaming, my first card capor fic! ^ . ~   
disclaimer: i don't own nothin' but the love card and the plot! ^.~  
Sakura hurried up to her room, bringing a plate of dessert with her.  
" Kero!" she shouted, slamming her door behind her.  
" It's about time! CAKE!" Kero cried.   
Sakura giggled as she lay the plate on her bed and watched as Kero fed himself greedily.  
" Tell me, Kero. Do you think there are any other cards?" Sakura asked.  
" Hmm...I dunno, Sakura." Kero mumbled.  
" You should know! You're the guardian of the cards." Sakura sighed.  
" Yeah, I know. But YOU'RE a cardcaptor." Kero said and began stuffing his mouth again.  
" Fine." Sakura turned over and laid down on her back, thinking. " Hmm."   
  
" Hi, Sakura." Tomoyo smiled as Sakura entered the classroom.  
" Hi, Tomoyo."  
" What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked, a little concerned.  
" Nothin...I was just wondering if there were any more cards left." Sakura shrugged as she took her seat.  
" Oh. Well, maybe Syaoran knows. Did you speak to him?" Tomoyo suggested.  
" No, but I don't think he'd know. You know how Syaoran is." Sakura sighed.  
" You're right. Did you speak to Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.  
" No...you really think he'd know?" Sakura demanded.  
" Yeah! He was your enemy before, wasn't he...?" Tomoyo said.  
" Yeah. Okay, thanks. I'll speak to him sometime." Sakura nodded.  
" Class will now begin."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo went up to Eriol after school.  
" Hey, Eriol." Sakura said.  
" Hi, Sakura. Tomoyo. What's up?" he asked casually.  
" Do you know if there's any cards left?" Tomoyo demanded.  
" ...Not that I know of, why?" Eriol questioned.  
" I have a feeling that a card's around, somewhere. Like it's following me," Sakura admitted.  
" Really? Talk to Kero about it. He might know which card it is, if you can sense it." Eriol told her.  
Sakura sighed. ~He wasn't much help.~ " Thanks anyway, Eriol. Come on, Tomoyo."   
They ran off, and Eriol smiled, blushing a little.  
  
" So you can sense it, huh?" Kero murmured.  
" Yeah, like it's following me." Sakura nodded.  
" Sorry, Sakura. I won't know which card it is unless it reveals itself." Kero heaved a sigh. " You're just gonna have to wait."  
" ... " Sakura sighed.  
They were at the park. They; meaning Sakura, Syaoran, Kero, Eriol and Tomoyo.  
" That could take awhile," Tomoyo commented.  
" Yeah." Syaoran agreed.   
" Just call us if you find out the card," Eriol said calmly.  
" ... " Syaoran got up and began to leave. Eriol followed.  
" What's up with Syaoran?" asked Tomoyo.  
" I don't know. He and Eriol have been acting really weird lately," Sakura shrugged.  
" Maybe because it's been a month since your last capture," Tomoyo suggested.  
" Probably. I gotta get home. Dad might get worried." Sakura muttered.  
" Okay. Call me if you catch another card!" Tomoyo ran off.  
Sakura got up and skated home, Kero close behind.  
  
*~the next day~*  
" The season just *has* to be Spring, doesn't it?" Syaoran scowled.  
" Who's your secret admirer, Syaoran?" Tomoyo sneered.  
" Uhh..." Syaoran blushed, looking in Sakura's direction.  
" So...you like SAKURA!" Tomoyo snickered.  
Syaoran blushed deeply. He clamped a hand over Tomoyo's mouth as Sakura looked over, confused.  
" Shut up!" Syaoran snapped.  
  
" Hmmm..." Sakura got back to her project with Eriol.  
" Those two are up to something." Eriol stated.  
" Yup." Sakura just nodded.  
In school, they were working on a project called "Secret Admirer" and tomorrow they were going on a field trip. To the carnival...the teacher had paired them up as 'couples'...in addition to the project. She believed all the students had a secret admirer, so they would write the names on heartshaped cards, write a message...and later at the carnival, they'd give their secret admirer a gift & the card.  
Sakura was paired with Eriol. Tomoyo was paired up with Syaoran.  
" Who's YOUR secret admirer, Sakura?" asked Eriol.  
" Why would you ask?" Sakura said. She turned red and covered the name that was spelled out in glitter.  
" Just wanting to know," Eriol replied, eagerly.   
Sakura couldn't help herself but look at Tomoyo and Syaoran repeatedly. ~They're flirting...~ she felt jealousy creep in her, but she shook it out.  
" Looking at Tomoyo and Syaoran...AGAIN, Sakura?"  
Sakura stared at her 'boyfriend'. He seemed really annoyed.  
" Remember...for the time being, we're a couple. Me... and you." Eriol said, with satisfaction in his voice.  
" All right, whatever..." Sakura grumbled.  
She looked back again at Tomoyo and Syaoran. They were definently flirting. But why was she so jealous? She didn't LIKE Syaoran...did she? ~Of course not.~ Sakura decided. She had that feeling again. ~Clow Card, I KNOW you're here! Come out. ~ Sakura frowned before continuing.  
  
Syaoran tried continously to peek at Tomoyo's card. It was shaped in a pink heart. She had red heart shaped glitter spelling out the name. She also put lace on the edges, giving it a special touch, in an elegant way. She looked up and Syaoran sneered.  
" Who's so special to you?"   
" None of your business." Tomoyo replied calmly.  
" Sure. Watch it be E--"  
" Quiet!" Tomoyo hissed, although blushing. " You'll wish you had never said that, Syaoran. Because SYAORAN LIKES SAKURA!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura looked over.  
" Wha--?"  
Eriol frowned, clenching his fists. He stood up, his face twisted in anger.  
" What's wrong?" Sakura demanded.  
" Nothing." Eriol growled as he sat back down slowly.  
" Hmmm..." Sakura blushed a little, thinking of what Tomoyo had just shouted. ~What's wrong with Eriol? Why was he so upset?~ she looked at Eriol as he wrote in cursive. ~Could it be...he likes me? Whoa.~ Sakura thought.  
She was flattered, but she was going to be sorry later on for breaking his heart.  
  
a/n: eeeeeekkkkkkk!!! no!!! hehehehe. i have my wayz. remember, it's sakura/syaoran & eriol/tomoyo! kay? review! heheheehhehehe....  



	2. Kero Knows The Card

ch2: kero knows the card  
a/n: gay chapter title, i know. well, r&r!! (and thanks for the other reviews!!) ^ . ~   
  
" ... "  
Eriol smiled at his card. It was a huge, red heart. In a shade lighter, he wrote the person's name on the card. In elegant cursive. He wrote in cursive inside the heart, his little message. God, how he loved her. She was so perfect and beautiful. He looked at her, admiring her looks. Every detail on her was absolutely gorgeous. Especially her eyes. They were so captivating.  
" Eriol...who're you staring?" Sakura looked behind her, figuring the girl he was admiring was behind her.   
" No one in particular..." Eriol said, blushing &looking down.  
" Sure...is it your crush?" Sakura teased.  
" Heh...probably." Eriol sneered.  
Sakura smiled and giggled.   
" Okay, Eriol. This has to be perfect for your crush. That's a big heart you have there. I'd love to be given that heart!" Sakura exclaimed.  
'Heh...oh, you will...' Eriol smirked. They continued working.  
  
Sakura ran up her stairs, dropping her skates.  
" Hey, squirt." Touya said.  
" Hi, Touya!" Sakura shouted as she sprinted in her room.  
" Why're you so energetic?" asked Kero, who was sitting on the bed.  
" Cause, look at my card! It's perfect!" Sakura tossed him the card and flopped onto the bed, madly blushing.  
" Hmmm...YOU LIKE E---"  
" Shut up!" Sakura slapped his furry body. " Look at the name beside it, idiot. I wrote Eriol's name there because Mrs.Mackenzie (I don't know what her japanese name is! Someone tell me!) told us to write down who our partners were. I'll just ink his name out," Sakura told him.  
" Oh." Kero blinked and lay down the card. " Any idea of the clow card?"  
" No..." Sakura shook her head. " I thought it'd attack by now..."   
" Hmmm..." Kero thought for a minute. He looked at Sakura.  
She seemed to have completely forgotten about the clow card. Now she was still madly blushing, running her fingers over the name on the card.   
" Let me see your card." Kero told her.  
Sakura handed it to him and Kero looked at the name. It was glowing.  
" Hey, did you put some kinda glow marker on here? His name's glowing," Kero pointed out.  
" Huh?!" Sakura looked at it...and it was glowing a fierce red.  
Suddenly the red glow struck out and hit Sakura in the head.  
" OUCH!" she yelped.  
She fell back and the red mist flew out her open window.   
" That hurt..." Sakura whined, rubbing her forehead.  
" Whoa. I've never seen a card do that...they've never HURT people before...besides the Mirror card..." Kero said.   
" So what're you saying?" Sakura asked.  
" It's still a mystery...until tomorrow." Kero told her.  
" Well, I'm gonna go eat." Sakura said.  
" BRING ME BACK DESSERT!" Kero shouted as she left.  
The second the door closed, Kero crossed his 'arms' and hovered in the air.  
" I know what card it is now..." he smiled. " It's actually pretty harmless...All it does is make people fall in love."  
  
a/n: aww, kawaii little kero...^.~ i know it's a short chapter...the next is probably NOT the last chapter...in fact it's the LONGEST!!!  
  



	3. Love Card

CH3: Love Card   
  
  
The next day was bright and sunny as Sakura rolled out of her bed. She moaned and slammed her alarm off. She got ready, and soon she was ready to go.  
" Did you get EVERYTHING?" Kero asked, popping in front of her.  
" Yup! My card...Waita minute." Sakura stared at him. " Kero, no!"  
" Aww, come on! Please?!" Kero begged. " PLEASE?"  
Sakura pondered about it for a minute.  
" Okay, fine! But you HAVE to stay out of sight!" Sakura sighed and shoved him in her backpack.  
" All right!" Kero cried as she zipped him up.  
She hurried down stairs, kissed her dad.  
" Hey, squirt. Have fun." Touya said.  
" Thanks, Touya!" Sakura fled out the door after putting on her skates.  
She skated to school. She had a good feeling about today.  
  
" Hey, Sakura." Tomoyo smiled.  
" Hi, Tomoyo." Sakura smiled and nodded.  
Tomoyo was holding her card to her chest.  
" Who's your card for?" Sakura asked.  
" It's a secret." Tomoyo said with a grin. " Gosh, Sakura. Aren't you so excited about today?"  
" Oh, totally. I have a good feeling!"   
" Okay, kids. Settle down." the man shouted at the front. " Sit down!"  
The kids hurried to their seats, laying their cards on their desks. Sakura suddenly had that feeling again. She looked down at her card and saw the letters glowing brightly again. They gave her a warm feeling. She gasped as it grew brighter.  
" Sakura!"   
" Huh? Oh, sorry." Sakura blushed.  
" Okay, here's the schedule. We set up boxes with everyone's name on it. Everyone closes their eyes when one person goes up to drop his/her card inside whoevers box. Then I will pick the box up one by one and then I'll pull out the heart, give it to the person who has the box, and they will try and guess WHO put it in there."  
Everyone nodded. But Sakura gulped. She took out a whiteout marker and frantically scribbled out Syaoran's name.  
" And that will be your partner for the carnival."  
He pulled out brown boxes and lined them up against the wall.   
" Okay, first one..."  
After a while, it was Sakura's turn. She waltzed up nervously, holding the card tightly and moved over to what she thought was Syaoran's box. She dropped it and smiled weakly as she sat down. Later on, everyone was finished. The man checked out boxes, to see...  
" Okay, this is Syaoran's box...One...two?"  
None of the hearts were Sakura's. Sakura gasped and she clutched the ends of her desk tightly until her knuckles turned white. She had messed up!   
" Whoever put the hearts in here please stand up!"  
Naoko and Shiharu stood up.  
" But I don't like Syaoran in that way!" Naoko cried. " I thought it was [random boy's name]'s box!"  
" I thought it was Toushi(what's his name?!)'s box." Shiharu muttered quietly.  
" Uh oh..looks like we have a mix-up! This is...Eriol's box!" the man sighed. " Looks like we all messed up...So I'll pair you up myself."  
  
Sakura sighed.  
" What's wrong, Sakura?"  
" Nothing..." Sakura hissed. She looked over to see Tomoyo and Syaoran.  
" Are you sure?"  
She was paired up with Eriol. Why him? Why couldn't it be Syaoran?  
" Let's go on the Dragon, Sakura." Eriol suggested, gesturing to the Dragon ride.  
" Okay...." Sakura was still bummed. No offense to Eriol, she just didn't like him in that way.  
Suddenly she felt something sweep over her, but she dodged it and she saw a red light cover Eriol.  
" Eriol?!" Sakura cried, running to him when the red light passed.  
He looked dazed. His face held a dizzy and dull expression. Suddenly, he began swaying. Eriol collapsed, but Sakura caught him.  
" Are you okay, Eriol? What's happening?" Sakura shouted.  
He looked at her and smiled crookedly.  
" You're so beautiful...."  
" What?" Sakura gasped.  
" Your eyes...they're like sparkling emeralds...Your hair, so shiny...so...beautiful...And your lips...so sparkly...so soft..." he touched her lips lightly.  
" What're you TALKING about?" Sakura yelped.  
Kero peeked out her tiny pack and looked at him.  
" What's wrong?" he asked.  
" Eriol's acting strange!" Sakura yelped.   
Suddenly she looked up at Syaoran, who was leaping at Tomoyo. Tomoyo was running from him hysterically, although Syaoran kept shouting lovey-dovey words at her, arms outstretched. Tomoyo saw Sakura and was panting.  
" Syaoran's gone crazy! Some strange red light made him look all dizzy, now he's chasing me! He was all ' Oh, Tomoyo, my sweet! You're so beautiful'! I think he's lost his mind!"  
" Oh TOMOYO! WHERE ARE YOU, MY LOVE!"   
" See...hey, what's up with Eriol?"  
" Same thing! He's like, falling for me..." Sakura cried.  
" This is the work of a Clow Card. I know what card it is...but do YOU, Sakura?" Kero asked.  
" Yeah! The LOVE card!" Sakura nodded.  
" Look, everyone's going nuts!" Tomoyo pointed.  
She was right. All the guys were chasing the girls. Even the ride people.   
" No one's paying attention, so summon your wand!" Kero shouted.  
Sakura took the Clow Key out and summoned her wand.   
" How am I supposed to capture it?" Sakura asked Kero.  
" Beats me. I may be the guardian of the cards, but I don't know EVERYTHING about the Love Card." Kero shrugged mildly.  
" Okay....watch out!" Sakura cried as a red woman flew over them.  
Everyone leapt out the way. It stopped and started to throw red darts at Sakura. Sakura cried out and took out the Fly card and summoned it on her wand. She hopped on and took off, helping Tomoyo get on.  
" What should I do?" Sakura yelled.  
" I don't know! I wish I had my camcorder with me, though!" cried Tomoyo.  
Sakura dodged the arrows and darts from the card just in time. It snarled and flew forward. Sakura screamed, losing control of the wand.  
" SAKURA! IT ISN'T AN ATTACK CARD!" Kero yelled.  
Sakura gasped and opened her eyes to see her wand diving to the ground. She quickly regained control, clasping it and shooting upwards.  
" Kero! I don't know how to seal it!" Sakura yelled. " It's too fast!"  
" Use another card to help you!" Kero replied.  
Sakura took out windy and summoned it. Windy shot towards Love Card and wrapped around it. But Love was fighting hard and seemed to be getting victorius.  
" You need another card!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
"I know,...FIREY!"  
She took out Firey and it wrapped itself around love. Love was getting seriously weak. She sighed.   
" I got it!" Sakura snapped. She flew towards it.  
" Kero, hold Tomo up! I gotta seal it!" Sakura shouted.  
She felt Tomo's weight lighten and turned, looking over her shoulder. She saw Kero grabbing Tomoyo up. She sped towards the trapped Love card and quickly took out her wand and landed it on Love.   
" Love card...RETURN TO YOUR POWER...CONFINED--- What?"   
Love seemed to be refusing to be sealed. It broke out of it's grip and shook it's head at Sakura, as if saying ' No...that's not the way to seal me.' Sakura looked at in in confusion as Windy and Firey chased after it. Sakura suddenly heard a soothing, calm voice in her head. It felt so warm and comforting.  
~You're going about this all wrong, young girl.~  
" Huh? Who's there!" Sakura yelled.   
~I'm not like most of the cards. I do not have to be attacked. Nor do I attack. I simply make people fall in love. To bring peace and harmony.~  
'You're...the love card?' Sakura thought.  
~Yes. And you were correct. That is not the way to seal me. The way to seal me is to learn from your heart.~  
'What?'  
~I can sense a great tenseness in your heart. I feel your pain...that you long for someone. He's your heart's desire, and yet you fear he would reject you.~  
Sakura gasped as her words touched her heart as she looked at Syaoran.  
'How'd you know?'  
~ I'm the Love Card. I know Love. Even your friend's feelings.~  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo, who was watching Firey and Windy chasing her.   
~ She used to be in love with you, but now she has realized you and this boy are meant to be. I can feel what she feels, and all she feels is pain, because she loves a boy who doesn't love her.~  
Sakura looked down, sighing.   
~ So tell me, little one. Do you yet know how you must seal me?~  
Sakura looked up to see the Love Card looking at her.  
' I'm sorry...but no. I'm getting so confused. No card has ever spoken or communicated with me!' Sakura replied.' Tell me how to seal you.'  
The Love Card seemed to sigh and curl in the air.   
~ I remember Clow Reed telling me I was the strongest...the most powerful, and that I triumphed over any other worthless magic. He was right. Love's powerful...more powerful than any other card you had to capture.~  
Sakura gasped, to see her wand glowing a bright red.   
~ So...listen to your heart, young one.~  
She glowed a bright pinkish red in the air and swooped down to Sakura, face to face. Sakura stepped back, frightened. But Love smiled, and said...  
~ I will make everything right again. Just please seal me...~  
She darted off.  
" HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Sakura shouted.  
~ To make everything the way they should be.~  
Sakura watched in awe as the card swept the sky. She saw red glitter falling down on everyone, which made everyone pass out, including Tomoyo and Kero. Even Firey and Windy. She and Love were the only ones. Love smiled and swooped down.  
" Now...you'll know how to seal me, young one."  
Sakura nodded and bent down over to Syaoran, who lay on his stomach. His eyes lightly closed and his hair lightly tousled. Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek, while whispering;  
" I love you."   
She got up and turned to Love.  
" Love's the most powerful..." Sakura whispered. " Love card, return to your power....confined! LOVE!"  
Glitter and air swirled around her, and Love returned into a card. Sakura watched it slowly fly into her hands. She looked at it.  
"The Love Card."  
" Sakura!"  
Sakura turned to see everyone, rubbing their heads and getting up. Tomo smiled, who was standing next to Kero.  
" What happened?"  
" It's a long story..." She smiled weakly. " Look...I caught the card."  
" Wow! How'd you do it?" Tomo cried.  
" Great job, Sakura." Kero grinned proudly.  
" I'll tell you everything later." Sakura smiled. " I'm tired.."  
As she boarded the bus later, she thought to herself...'I wonder what the glitter did?'  
  
a/n: long, chapter...i know. r&r! the next is the last, believe me! ^____^ heh! next ch4: i love you  



	4. Perfect Day & Night

ch4: The Perfect Day & Night   
  
The next day at school, everyone was talking excitedly. Sakura figured that everyone forgot what had happened yesterday. She shrugged it off and looked at most the guys who were talking to the girls.  
The only guys not talking to girls were Eriol and Syaoran.   
" What's wrong, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, confused.   
Sakura was looking around with a sad, but happy expression on her face. 'What did saying *I love you* to Syaoran do? Nothing...' Sakura sighed and looked down. She looked at Syoaran. 'He doesn't love me, anyway.'  
" Sakura? Is everything okay?" Tomo demanded.  
" ...Yeah, I guess I'm fine." Sakura nodded, biting her lip. " But I mean..."  
" What?"  
" Nothing...the card did something yesterday. Spread red glitter over everyone and made them pass out. But I was wondering what the glitter did to everyone." Sakura sighed again.  
" Oh. Maybe it made everybody fall in love." Tomo beamed.  
"...Probably. But are you in love with a certain person?" Sakura asked.  
" ...Yeah, totally. You know who, Sakura."   
" I know, but Eriol and Syaoran don't seem to be in love with anyone. Why is that?" Sakura blinked.  
" Maybe they're too shy to admit who they like." Tomoyo suggested and grinned. " Think?"  
" I guess..." Sakura gave in.  
But she had a feeling Tomoyo was wrong.  
  
Later on, that day. Tomoyo was walking home. She looked up. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, no clouds in the sky...and there wasn't nothing wrong today. Seemed like the perfect day. But actually it wasn't.   
She sighed. That thing Sakura told her made Eriol and Syaoran oblivious to love. Or it seemed. The truth was, she had seriously fallen for Eriol. Before Eriol came, she liked Sakura more than a friend. But then here came this intelligent cutie, who she didn't like very much at first. But now she had fallen for his charm.  
But she knew. She knew Eriol was obsessed with Sakura...He told her everything. Every time he talked about his undying love for Sakura, Tomoyo hurt inside. She still liked Sakura as a best friend, but she didn't want Eriol to love Sakura. Because Sakura and Syaoran belonged together. It was practically like destiny, almost.  
Suddenly a leaf fell into her hand. She looked down at it. It was a strange color. A bright red, and it was heart shaped. It had the initials E+S=Luv. She thrust it aside. Her face was twisted in a scowl. Maybe she was just imagining things?  
" Did you like it? I made it myself."  
Tomoyo turned to see Eriol, holding the red leaf.  
" I guess." Tomo replied casually.  
" I found this heart shaped leaf, and so I took it and painted it red, and carved my intials+Sakura's=Love. I don't even know what happened yesterday. All I remember is being struck by some red light, and everything went black." Eriol suddenly smiled. " Did I pass out or something? Cause I had this awesome dream when Sakura kisses me and tells me she loves me."  
Tomo faked a smile, but her knuckles turned white by gripping her bag so tightly.   
" Uh, hehe. Kawaii..." Tomo replied, gripping tighter. " Listen, I gotta...go."  
Eriol suddenly frowned. " Are you all right, Tomoyo? All this week you've been acting strange."  
" I'm fine, Eriol. I just havta go." Tomo turned and began to walk away.  
" Tomoyo, please tell me. I'm your friend. What's wrong?" Eriol asked.  
Tomoyo began to grit her teeth. " I SAID, nothing's wrong....I'm fine."  
She began to walk again, this time her pace was faster.  
" TOMOYO! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" Eriol shouted.  
Tomo stopped in her tracks. " You want to know what's wrong, Eriol? Do you?"   
" Uh...yeah."  
" I'll tell you what's wrong..." Tomo spun around to face him, to reveal that her face was tear streaked and red. " I'm IN LOVE with someone. You heard me. I love a guy who's hopelessly obsessed with my best friend! Can you guess who I love?!"  
Eriol looked at her suffering face and gulped. " ...Me?"  
" That's right, Eriol! I love you, but having to hear you spill every torturing detail about how much you're in love with Sakura...makes me sick. That's why I couldn't stand it anymore. So, now you know. Goodbye."   
she turned hotly, tears running down fast.  
Eriol was silent, then he said, " Tomoyo, don't leave."  
" Why shouldn't I?" Tomo hissed.  
" Don't."  
She obeyed his words and stopped, but didn't turn to face him.   
" I never knew."  
" Well, now you do." she said.  
" Don't be smart on me...I was just so caught up on Sakura... that I have never noticed the beautiful angel in front of me all along." Eriol stepped closer to Tomoyo, right behind her.  
She could feel his breath on her neck. Her heart was pounding and slowly she turned around. He was right there. Tomo looked down, eyes watery, and blushing.  
" Why didn't I see you? The beautiful angel..." Eriol placed his hands on her shoulders and swept away the hair in her face. " I love you, Tomoyo."  
As if to prove it, he bent forward and placed his lips on hers lightly and then pulled back. Tomoyo smiled and hugged him, crying tears of happiness. (oy, a lot of crying, ne?)   
" I love you too, Eriol." she whispered in his ear.  
She pulled back and kissed him. This time, the kiss was longer. They were held in that embrace, as the sun shone over them, and the wind ripped apart Eriol's love leaf with the initials : E+S. The wind, instead, brought another heartshaped leaf that fell into Tomo's hand.  
  
Later on that night. Sakura was sitting on a deck overlooking a beautiful lake. She looked up. The air was crisp, the moon was full, and the stars were sparkling. There was nothing wrong tonight. Seemed like the perfect night. But it wasn't.   
This lake was known for it's supposed magic of getting two people and putting them together, like it was destiny. It was called 'Aishiteru Lake'. Sakura looked around, swinging her bare legs in the lake. Couples were making out, while others were confessing their everlasting love for each other, then sealed it with a long kiss.  
She got up and turned.  
" Hi."  
Sakura sighed. It was Syaoran. He had a soft expression on his face.  
" What're you doing here?" Sakura asked.  
" Same question for you." he replied and sat down.  
" ... I was just wishing for the perfect guy to come along and tell me that he loves me." she murmured. " Like that'd ever happen."  
Syaoran was silent and looked at the waves. It was so calm, and beautiful. Deep, but not too deep. Probably like, 6 feet. He took off his shoes and sweater.  
" What're you doing?" Sakura asked.  
" What does it look like?"  
" You can't swim in there! No one can swim in the lake." Sakura cried.  
" Who says?" Syaoran sneered, getting ready to jump.  
" This sign." Sakura snapped, pointing to the sign.  
" Oh well!" With that, he jumped, splashing Sakura.  
She screamed. Her new outfit was completely wet. She was seriously soaked.  
" Oh my god, Syaoran!" she screeched, clenching her fists. " I will KILL you!"   
" Oh, come on! Where's your sense of humor?" he laughed.  
Sakura looked at him in utter confusion. He had never acted this way before. She walked up to the edge and sighed. Suddenly there was this hard tug on her ankle. She shrieked and looked down to see Syaoran's hand.  
" Syaoran, no----!!!"  
He tugged harder and she fell. Sakura was plunged into the cold water, but kinda enjoyed her wake up call. She looked around to see Syaoran facing her, a devious look on his face. She blushed and broke the surface, wating for him to do the same. He did, and he smiled at her.  
" See, that wasn't so bad." he grinned.  
Sakura knew she was blushing. Her face was hot.  
" Yeah, but my new outfit's ruined." Sakura sighed.  
" Then I'm lucky my new shoes didn't get ruined." he replied.  
Sakura grabbed his shoes and plunged them into the water. Syaoran had a stricken look on his face. He was freaked.  
" AH! No! KINOMOTO! I got these before I came here!!!" he shrieked.  
" Well, too bad." Sakura teased.  
Suddenly Syaoran swam at her, wanting playful revenge. Sakura got the picture and tried to dive down, to lose him. But she felt his arms wrap around her waist, and they both wrestled, Sakura flopping in his arms like a fish. But he held her securely and firmly. Sakura gave up as they again went to the surface.   
Syaoran let go and smirked.  
" Ha, I got you."  
" ... " Sakura just sighed.   
She had liked it when he did that. She felt so safe in his arms.Like nothing could ever harm her. She felt depressed, so she decided to go home. She slowly swam to the deck.  
" Sakura...are you okay?" his warm voice asked.  
" ... "   
She was beginning to pull up, when Syaoran again wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura broke out of his grip.  
" What's wrong?" he asked.  
" ... You couldn't understand." she sighed.  
" If you say that, then I still wouldn't know why you're so sad." Syaoran remarked.  
" ... " Sakura just shrugged.  
" Tell me, Sakura. Tell me what's wrong." he sighed.  
A few moments of silence passed.  
" ... Okay, fine. Be that--"  
" I love you, Syaoran."  
He gasped.  
" That's what's wrong. I love you and I was afraid to tell you. That's why I was so sad. Practically everyone in class are supposedly in love, all except you and Eriol. Me and Tomoyo had this empty feeling, like we were supposed to love someone. But who?" Sakura sighed. " I love you, Syaoran Li. And if you don't feel the same about me, then...that's okay. I understand."  
With that, she pulled up onto the deck, sitting down, but looking down. Watching her reflection being messed up by a single tear. Syaoran quietly swam forward and looked up. He reached forward and took her hands, taking Sakura by surprise.  
" I love you, too. Sakura. I never knew you felt the same. I was too scared to admit it, and plus I didn't want to look weak or stupid. So I decided to keep it to myself. Plus you looked interested in Eriol. " He paused and looked into her eyes. " I love you, Sakura Kinomoto."  
Sakura slipped into the water, looked at him for a second, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
" I love you, too!" she sighed.  
They kissed this time. And indeed...this certaintly was...The Perfect Day & Night.   
  
a/n: ...heh, fluff, fluff and lotsa fluff! sorry for the rush of sugary sweetness, but it gave me a warm feeling! ^_^ heh...did it warm ya? thanx for the nice reviews! makes me hyped to do more and even more card captor fics! thank you, thank you! *bows* review, and thanx for you're extremely nice reviews! *tears in eyes* i love you all!  
and thanx for telling me that the love card is widely used by people, and that it, in fact...is a real card. ^_^ so, thanx again! ^ . ~ ( so i lied about the title of the last chapter...so what? :p) 


End file.
